


My Beautiful Girls

by kyloreid



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, Eating out, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Strip Tease, Submissive Reader, Submissive Rey, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/F/M, Throne Room Sex, Throne Sex, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloreid/pseuds/kyloreid
Summary: supreme leader kylo, with rey by his find, notice a young tailor’s fantasies, and decide to help her with them
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey/You, Kylo Ren/You, Rey/Reader, Rey/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	My Beautiful Girls

after kylo ren and rey had worked together to wipe out supreme leader snoke and his men, kylo asked rey to join him. at first, rey hesitated, but couldn’t deny the man in front of her. his beauty and power charmed her, and she fell in love.

the two have been ruling the first order for a while now, and the galaxy, and you have always been intrigued by the pair. kylo ren still had not replaced his mask that he destroyed in a fit of rage, so everytime you were graced with his presence, you got to take in all of his beautiful features. his dark eyes, wavy shoulder length black hair, his puffy pink lips, his long nose, all of his beauty marks… 

rey was just as breathtaking. her brown eyes shimmered in the light and her lips were a beautiful shade of pink. her clothing always showed her figure, her dark robes which hugged to her breasts and hips. her brown hair was still always in her signature three buns; she could never abandon her trademark look.

you were so excited and anxious when the supreme leader and rey approached you one day. they knew you were an excellent artist and tailor. they wanted you to help them plan their extravagant wedding, and of course you agreed instantly. that’s when your desire became even stronger.

you worked countless nights for hours, drawing up invitation drafts and wedding gown ideas, but you still hadn’t hit their wants. you were starting to feel down on yourself, when your data pad lit up. the two requested your presence.

you grabbed any draft you worked on and made your way to the throne room. when you walked in, you were greeted with just kylo and rey, who was spread across kylo’s lap. no guards. no knight. just them.

your heart was in your throat and you swallowed, walking towards them and bowing to them. 

“(y/n) do you know why you are here?” rey speaks

you look up and shake your head. she turns to kylo and smirks, whispering in his ear. you watch his eyes light up and a darkness cover his features. rey climbs off kylo’s lap and walks toward you.

“i always hear your thoughts… they’re very dirty you know…” she’s so close to you, you can feel her breath on your cheek.

you bite your lip, eyes widening at her words. “you fantasize about both of us… us fucking while you touch yourself and watch, or kylo fucking you while i ride your face… or—“

“i-i’m sorry!” you yell, backing up.

kylo stands up now. he reaches out his hand and pulls you toward him. you’re inches from his face as he drops you in front of him. you fall to your knees and groan from the impact. rey comes up behind you and knots a hand in your hair, yanking your head back.

she doesn’t break eye contact with you as you feel a pain your temples. your brain feels like it’s being pulled apart. your fantasies rush forward and you see yourself moaning their names. you want to run but can’t. 

“what a desperate slut we have here…” kylo mutters, moving his hand away from your skull.

you gasp for air and watch him carefully as he slowly takes off his tight leather pants. you hadn’t even noticed his half erect member until it was pulled out of its restraint and right in your face. rey released her grip on your hair and bent down, whispering in your ear.

“do you want to take the supreme leader’s cock?”

you nod quickly and part your lips. rey lets out a laugh and looks at kylo. “let her have it.”

kylo shakes his head. “you both will have it. come here my love. show our pet how i like to be pleased.”

kylo turns to rey, who quickly parts her lips as kylo shoves his massive cock between them. rey bobs her head quickly, staring up at kylo through her eyelashes. the gags and moans filling the empty space made you even more wet than you already were. you slipped your hand in between your panties and began to rub circles on your clit.

rey pulled off of kylo’s cock with a long line of spit attached to it, which dripped down her chin after it broke. “your turn.” she whispers

you quickly remove your hand from your stiff bud to take your supreme leader in your mouth. you first take the tip, running your tongue along the slit, catching the salty precum there. then you engulf more, rey’s spit definitely made things easier for you to take. you didn’t mean to be going to slow, you were just nervous you would do something wrong.

“you’re fine. c’mon slut…” kylo growls, wrapping a hand in your hair and forcing you down to the patch of black hair at the base of his length. “take it all like you’ve fantasized about.”

immediately you gag, but since ren has you held to his base, there’s not much you can do but wrap your tongue around the underside of his cock and allow him to bob your head over it all. his tip is destroying the back on your throat. snot, tears, and spit are falling down your face as you moan around kylo’s cock. you look up at him and see him, jaw slack and eyes closed, biting his lip.

a loud moan interrupts you as you’re pulled off kylo’s cock with a pop. rey is naked now, cunt gleaming with slick and exposed to you both. she has two fingers inside herself and she’s rubbing her clit fast and hard with her thumb. 

“oh sweetheart… i’m so sorry” kylo whispers.

she moans in response and kylo raises his eyebrows nodding his head to rey. “help her. now.”

you nod quickly and rey removes her fingers from her womanhood. kylo comes over and grabs her hand, licking her fingers and sucking on them. you’re nervous as you’ve never eaten another girl out before, but you wedge your head between rey’s legs and gently lick her clit. she tilts her head back and moans.

kylo has his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it quickly as he stands above you two. you take rey’s clit carefully and suck on it gently. she yells out and grips your head. you place a finger inside of her as you still give attention to her bundle of nerves, rotating between sucking and licking.

“girls.” kylo says abruptly.

you both pick up your heads. “on my cock. now.”

moving over to him, rey licks one side of his cock while you lick the other. he growls and grabs your head, moving you down to his balls. you take one into your mouth and suck on it. rey licks his tip and he gasps, leaning against the throne. after giving attention to both of his balls, you come up by rey and touch your tongue to hers. she stops and grabs your face, kissing you passionately. kylo moans and resumes pumping his length. without warning, he cums all over both of your faces. 

he pants and stares at the two of you making out in front of him. he then collapses onto the throne, patting his lap. rey pulls away quickly, eyes widened with excitement. you lick kylo’s cum off her face though, and her eyes close, keeping the tangy mess on your tongue, you transfer it to her mouth, where she swallows gratefully. she does the same to you.

“my beautiful girls…” he whispers. “you two need to cum now don’t you?” 

you can tell he’s enjoying this, a smirk has not left his face and his eyes are overclouded with darkness. you both nod quickly. “strip, pet. rey, up on daddy’s cock. face her.”

rey obeys making her way on the throne. she turns her back to kylo and positions himself over his member, hard once again. she slowly slides down on it, moaning loudly and leaning against him. kylo grips her hips and moans, kissing her neck. “my good girl…”

you strip out of your uniform slowly, unbuttoning the top. you honestly hadn’t noticed you were still naked. you were too involved in all the other bliss to worry about yourself. your top drops at your legs and you reach back and unhook your bra, breasts swinging free. rey is bouncing up and down on the supreme leader’s cock, moaning loudly, eyes hooded and head on his check. his lips are still pressed against her neck, but his eyes have not left you. a smirk crosses your lips as you realize kylo is only watching you. gripping your tits, you take them and squeeze them, nipples already hard from the cold air in the throne room. 

kylo moves from rey’s neck and just watches you, still holding her hips tight, but taking control and making her move faster. she gasps and moans loudly, “i-i’m close k-kylo…” she whispers

“no. you hold on until (y/n) gets done.” he stops and holds rey on his cock.

she groans in frustration and leans forward to look at you. you see her eyes widen as she stares at your breasts. she licks her lips and watches you as your hands move from your breasts to your trousers. you open the button and pull them down, hooking your excuse for underwear down with them. 

“up.” kylo says to you. 

you nod and walk to him, the pressure in your legs so severe you can hardly walk. your clit aches from neglect. you sit up on the arm of the throne, juices dripping down your thighs. 

“you must be so desperate… you’ve been taking care of me and my rey that you haven’t gotten any attention…” the supreme leader’s voice drips like honey in the air.

you nod. “y-yes daddy…” 

he growls and moves rey on his cock again. she gasps and moans. you stand up and see a small space you can place your feet in between kylo’s large thighs and rey’s small ones, which are wrapped around kylo’s. you look to him for permission and he nods. 

“rey… lick her cunt.” he growls, not stopping his rhythm.

you move into the space and rey nods, leaning her tongue into your heat, licking your clit gently before moving in between your folds. she buries her tongue inside with ease and begins to lick stripes up your pussy. you gasp and almost fall backwards, but you’re held there by invisible hands. you see kylo with his brows furrowed, you can’t tell if it’s from using the force on your or the pressure of his second orgasm. 

“s-supreme l-leader i-!” rey yells

she leans back against him and orgasms hard. her eyes roll into the back of her head and she gasps for air. like the non-existent hands holding you in your position, you feel a ghost energy around your clit. you gasp and moan. rey lifts herself off kylo and kisses his passionately. he kisses back and she sits on a arm of the throne again. the pressure on your clit has you shaking. it leaves though, and you groan.

“your turn. come, pet…” kylo whispers. “face me.”

you look his large cock and bite your lip. you position your legs on either side of his and lower your cunt onto his cock. you gasp as his girth fills you up. you rarely have sex, so your cunt is so tight and needs to adjust to his monster length. 

when you finally sink down all the way, you put your face on his sweaty chest. kylo picks your head up and grips your face, kissing you. you hesitate but kiss back, as he starts thrusting up into you. the buzz at your sensitive nub is back, but not from kylo this time. 

you pull away from kylo’s kiss and look to rey. she smirks and winks at you. kylo’s pace is picking up, but not enough. 

“f-faster…” you whisper. 

he lets out a deep chuckle. “so desperate for my cock huh? is it good?” 

you moan loudly and nod. “y-yes supreme leader!” 

rey smirks and kylo leans to her, kissing her while he thrusts up into you, tip of his cock penetrating your cervix. the pace of your clit picks up and you yell out nonsense, so pleased by everything happening around you.

“i-i’m g-gonna!” you yell and close your eyes as your orgasm crashes over you.

the force leaves your clit as you come down from your high and put your face on your supreme leader’s chest. he had stopped kissing rey at some point, as he is still thrusting up into you. he moans and yells out, cumming inside of you. the feeling of him painting the inside of your walls makes you want to cum all over again. kylo pulls you off of him and positions you to rey, who leans down and licks the collection of juices from your cunt.

when she’s finished, she licks her lips and wipes them with the back of her hand. you finally catch your breath and look to the two of them, who look like they’re having a conversation with no words at all.

“i think we’ll be keeping you around for more than just our wedding celebration.” rey says with a smile.


End file.
